


La goutte et le vase

by Jainas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Blood Kink, First Kiss, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu te blesses, mais c’est la première fois que tu saignes devant moi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andersandrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andersandrew).



> Ecrit pour le Kink meme d'Halloween, sur le thème "blood kink".
> 
> (PS: Texte recorrigé. Désolé pour la première version qui étais loin d'être niquel.)

 « Tu saignes. »

John baisse les yeux et –ho, voyez-vous ça, il saigne. La coupure traverse sa paume de part en part, et il n’a absolument aucune idée depuis combien le temps il s’est fait ça. Peut-être au moment de la course-poursuite où il a dû sauter la grille, ou peut-être lors des moments indistincts durant lesquels le tueur en série aux abois a poussé vers eux une benne à ordure dans l’étroite ruelle en pente. Quoi qu’il en soit, dans le feu de l’action et de son inquiétude pour Sherlock il n’a absolument rien ressenti et ça ne l’a pas empêché d’abattre l’homme d’une balle parfaitement placée dans l’épaule lorsque la nécessité s’en est fait sentir… Mais à présent qu’il en a pris conscience et que l’adrénaline retombe, la douleur pointe le bout de son nez d’une manière qu’il est difficile d’ignorer.

« C’est grave ? » demande encore Sherlock, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux trop pâles.

Il fait mine d’attraper la main de John pour l’examiner, mais celui-ci la soustrait sèchement et fouille de sa main valide la poche de son manteau dans laquelle il a pris l’habitude de conserver un nécessaire médical pour ce genre de cas.

« Bas les pattes, Sherlock », ordonne-t-il avant d’arracher l’emballage de la compresse stérile avec les dents. « Il y a cinq minutes tu pataugeais dans les ordures renversées… »

Sherlock a l’air un instant outré que John lui refuse quoi que ce soit, puis plisse les yeux.

« C’est seulement une préoccupation hygiénique ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Si je me désinfecte les mains et que nous prenons les mesures d’hygiène que tu juges appropriées, me laisserais-tu examiner la plaie ? »

John cligne des yeux.

« Sherlock, nous sommes en plein milieu d’une zone industrielle de Battersea en compagnie d’un tueur en série. » Il désigne d’un petit geste de la tête l’homme (caucasien mâle de 24 ans et six mois, originaire de Brighton, allergique aux arachides et joueur occasionnel d’accordéon, collectionneur des incisives de ses victimes, comme dirait Sherlock) recroquevillé contre un mur, haletant et sanglotant, une main pressée sur son épaule blessée. Au loin les sirènes se font entendre. « Même si tu avais les mains propres, ce ne serait pas le moment de… (il hésite, il n’a aucune idée de ce que Sherlock veut, exactement)… d’examiner mes blessures. Ce n’est rien de grave, ne t’inquiète pas. Il faudra sans doute que je mette des steri-strips et que j’évite d’utiliser ma main un moment, mais je devrais échapper aux sutures. »

Sherlock lui adresse un regard impatient.

«  Pas ici, bien entendu, mais une fois à la maison. Si tu estimes que ce n’est “rien de grave“, tu vas refuser d’encombrer les urgences pour si peu et insister pour  désinfecter et faire les bandages par toi-même, à Baker Street où tu as de toute manière de quoi équiper un hôpital de campagne-

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Là n’est pas le sujet. Dès que les incapables du Met’ seront là, nous allons prendre un taxi, rentrer chez nous et tu traiteras tes blessures. Me laisseras-tu les examiner à ce moment-là ? »

John cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux et presse un peu plus fort la compresse contre sa paume, comme si la décharge de douleur pouvait rendre son ami plus compréhensible… ce qui n’est pas le cas. Il devrait pourtant avoir l’habitude.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Sherlock, ce n’est pas la première fois que je me blesse, mais c’est la première fois que tu t’intéresses à mes blessures, ergo il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Faux. Je m’intéresse également beaucoup à ta cicatrice à l’épaule, mais pour l’instant je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de l’examiner de près. Pour un ex-soldat, tu es étonnamment pudique, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois jamais torse nu à l’appartement ?

\- Je ne suis pas pu- Sherlock ! Ce n’est pas le sujet. Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock danse un instant d’un pied sur l’autre dans une démonstration inhabituelle d’hésitation et de sens des convenances.

« Tu vas trouver que ce n’est pas très ok.

\- Sherlock… »

John utilise son regard de Capitaine et Sherlock cède.

« Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu te blesses, mais c’est la première fois que tu saignes devant moi. »

John reste silencieux un instant, bouche bée. Faites confiance à Sherlock Holmes pour vous surprendre et n’être jamais où vous l’attendez. (Il remonte aussi mentalement la liste des fois où il s’est blessé depuis qu’ils se connaissent… et effectivement, des bleues, des bosses, un certain nombre d’égratignures, mais jamais de coupure franche ni de sang qui coule –ou du moins pas le sien.)

« Et tu veux… examiner mon sang ? La blessure ? »

Sherlock hoche fermement la tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles brunes dans le mouvement.

« Est-ce que c’est pour une expérience ? »

Sherlock hésite manifestement, avant de secouer négativement  la tête, juste une fois.

 _Fichtre_ , songe John.

« Est-ce que c’est le sang en général, ou juste le mien ? 

\- Juste le tien, je crois», murmure Sherlock avec une réticence manifeste à se faire tirer les vers du nez. Il ne s’attendait probablement pas à une réaction si équanime de la part de John.

« Et est-ce que c’est sexuel ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s’écarquillent et le plus léger des rougissements teinte ses joues et remonte sur le lobe de ses oreilles.

« … Je ne suis pas sûr. »

 _Oh_ , songe John. _Et moi qui croyais avoir tout vu._

« Je t’avais prévenu que tu ne trouverais pas ça très ok », reprend Sherlock avec un dédain qui ne tient pas bien la route. Il a manifestement pris  le silence de John comme le signe d’une réponse négative.

« Tu ne peux pas nier que ce n’est pas un… intérêt très normal », relève John.

« Pff, _normal_ -

\- Je sais, en effet, ni toi ni moi ne sommes tout à fait normaux selon la plupart des critères… Mais tu sais, ce n’est pas non plus un intérêt totalement… _inédit_. »

Sherlock grimace et John soupire, hésite une dernière fraction de seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Que ne ferait-il pas pour Sherlock Holmes…

« Très bien », dit-il. « Mais il y aura des règles. »

 

L’expression sur le visage de Sherlock est des plus satisfaisantes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Par la force des choses, John se voit obligé de prendre la direction des opérations.

Par la force des choses, John se voit obligé de prendre la direction des opérations.

Laissé à lui-même, Sherlock manque parfois singulièrement de sens commun et se contenterait probablement de passer ses mains sous l’eau puis de les déclarer propre, avec peut-être le luxe d’un coup de savon s’il se sent d’humeur fastidieuse - et encore, John ne serait pas prêt à parier son vaccin antitétanique là-dessus.

Il monte donc une garde intransigeante devant le lavabo tandis que Sherlock se savonne consciencieusement les mains. Il semble un instant prêt à protester quand John lui tend la petite brosse, mais un haussement de sourcil expressif du docteur et son bon sens - ou du moins son instinct infaillible pour obtenir ce qu’il veut - l’emportent : iI obéit sans piper mot et pousse le zèle jusqu’à savonner et frotter deux fois de suite le contour des ongles et les creux entre les doigts, puis à faire usage du pulvérisateur hydro-alcoolique qui l’attend sur l’étagère.

Quand John est satisfait, il enlève la compresse de fortune couvrant sa paume et se lave à son tour les mains sous le regard d’aigle de son colocataire.

L’attention complète de ce dernier a toujours eu un impact indéniable, mais sa qualité est aujourd’hui différente. Jamais encore John ne l’avait sentie si électrisante, jusqu’à en faire remonter un frisson instinctif le long de sa nuque... Il ne prend pas la peine de demander à Sherlock d’arrêter. Vu ce dans quoi il a décidé de s’engager, s'effaroucher du poids d’un regard semble particulièrement vain.

 La coupure saigne encore faiblement et il évite de trop la mouiller, s’assurant juste que la plaie est propre, mais il accorde au reste de sa peau un récurage digne de son rituel pré-chirurgie. S’il va vraiment faire ça, autant le faire bien, a-t-il apparemment décidé sans s’en rendre vraiment compte sur le trajet du retour vers Baker Street.

John n’est pas homme à reculer une fois une décision prise, aussi impulsive et folle puisse-t-elle sembler. Il avance de manière méthodique, une tâche après l’autre. 

Une fois ses mains aussi propre qu’elles peuvent l’être et la porcelaine rosie nettoyée, il sort de sous le lavabo la trousse de secours et la déplie. Sherlock a raison quand il dit qu’elle ne dépareillerait pas dans un hôpital de campagne : John l’a assemblée lui-même et la garde stockée avec la même méticulosité qu’il accorde à l’entretien de son Glock.

“Prend les gants en latex, les compresses stériles, le désinfectant, les stréristrips et le scotch cutané”, ordonne-t-il à Sherlock qui continue de l’observer avec la même intensité désarmante. “On aura une meilleure lumière dans le salon.”

Le détective obéit avec une célérité qui serait suspecte en tout autre circonstance… _Ou du moins si l’on ne considère pas un fétiche soudainement révélé pour le sang de son colocataire comme éminemment suspect_ _en soit_ , corrige mentalement John.

 

“Très bien”, annonce-t-il avec une assurance qu’il ne ressent pas entièrement une fois qu’ils sont dans le salon, la lampe du bureau tournée pour procurer le meilleur éclairage.

A présent que ses exigences hygiéniques sont remplies, il pénètre en partie en terrain inconnu... et bien qu’il le cache beaucoup mieux, Sherlock y semble encore moins à l’aise que lui.

D’autres s’y laisseraient prendre, mais John le connaît trop bien à présent pour ignorer la rigidité dans ses épaules, la tension infime dans ses mains habituellement mobiles de musicien… mais aussi l'excitation expectative dans ses yeux pâle, l'étincelle d’un feu jusque-là insoupçonné qui couve et ne demande qu’à être attisé. Cela en dit probablement long sur John que le fait que son sang soit apparemment l’accélérant nécessaire ne lui pose pas plus de problème que ça.

“Un instant”, demande Sherlock en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine avant de réapparaître avec une série de lamelles vierges, encore dans leur emballage scellé. John hausse les sourcils.

“Je croyais que ton intérêt n’était pas scientifique.

\- J’ai dit que ce n’était pas pour une expérience”, le corrige Sherlock avec une morgue retrouvée. “Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je n’ai pas également un intérêt dans l’examen de ton sang, et comme malgré ta bonne volonté apparente les chances statistiques que cette situation se reproduise sont peu élevées, il serait ridicule de laisser passer l’occasion.”

A cette tirade, John ne peut retenir un demi-sourire amusé. La situation est peut-être hautement inhabituelle, mais c’est du pur Sherlock malgré tout, et il sent une partie du stress qui l'habitait disparaître, laissant place à la sensation familière et bienvenue de l’adrénaline en train de monter. Laissant place - il peut bien l’admettre - au désir.

“Tu t’avances un peu vite. Voyons déjà comment ça se passe maintenant, et on décidera si l’expérience mérite d’être répétée ensuite. Ça te va ?”

Ils s’assoient côte à côte, tournés l’un vers l’autre, la main blessée de John reposant sur le bureau entre eux. Sherlock fait claquer le latex des gants contre ses poignets en les enfilant, et lui adresse un regard qui semble dire “vois tout ce que je fais pour toi”, auquel John répond par un haussement de sourcils peu impressionné.

“Pas de gants, pas de sang”, rappelle-t-il, et Sherlock fait une grimace, soit face à la médiocrité du jeu de mot, soit à la perspective de ne pas avoir gain de cause.

Mais il ne proteste pas et saisit avec délicatesse la main de John dans la sienne, passe son pouce le long de la coupure, sans appuyer trop et sans jamais la toucher, mais juste assez pour que la simple pression fasse de nouveau couler le sang et ravive la douleur.

Il observe avec attention la manière dont le sang nouveau apparaît sous celui qui avait commencé à coaguler, la manière dont il monte entre les bords de la plaie jusqu’à ce que la pression interne soit trop forte et qu’une goutte en formation se transforme en un mince rivulet, qui roule sur la paume de John et s’arrête dans le creux de sa ligne de vie.

 Sherlock observe cela avec une attention digne de ses expériences les plus périlleuses, bouche entrouverte et regard vif, et quand le sang menace de se répandre il l’éponge délicatement avec une compresse stérile.

La douleur n’est pas grand-chose pour John, une note mineure face à l’adrénaline qui augmente son pouls et fait chauffer ses joues ; mais l’intensité du regard de Sherlock est une autre affaire, semble directement aller alimenter le point de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, fait remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se racle la gorge.

Son commentaire “Mon sang coule. Félicitation Sherlock, tu as confirmé que je ne suis pas un vampire” lui vaut un regard impatient, et tandis que le détective prélève un échantillon et le transfère soigneusement sur une lamelle, il pose la question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu’il a accepté cela - quoi que _cela_ implique exactement.

“Tout à l’heure, tu as dit que tu n’étais pas certain que ton intérêt soit sexuel… Tu es plus avancé là-dessus ?”

Sherlock rosit une nouvelle fois malgré ses efforts manifestes pour rester impassible et sa voix n’est pas totalement égale lorsqu’il répond.

“Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer avec certitude, mais il apparaît que c’est en tout cas un composant.

\- Oh, et comment te propose-tu d’atteindre une conclusion, tu as un plan autre que congeler des bouts de moi dans un objectif inconnu ?

Sherlock se fige devant le frigo où il est en train de déposer son échantillon (probablement au beau milieu des courses que John a fait la veille, le connaissant) l’air aussi coupable qu’il peut l’être - ce qui n’est objectivement pas beaucoup, mais plus que John l’aurait espéré.

“Je n’ai pas demandé... J’aurais dû demander ? Couleur ?

\- Vert. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sherlock, même si tu as raison : tu aurais dû demander, c’est généralement quelque chose qui se fait avant de collecter le sang de quelqu’un…”

Ils ont brièvement discuté dans le taxi l’importance du consentement mutuel et la nécessité d’un signal, mais sans aller beaucoup plus loin - John a toujours trouvé le système des couleurs parfaitement adapté et après qu’il le lui ait expliqué (mais non sans avoir préalablement marmonné quelques commentaires désobligeant sur la banalité et l’ennui de l’attachement de John aux règles), Sherlock a finalement hoché la tête et déclaré que ça lui convenait également.

“Alors quoi ?

\- Je veux dire, est-ce que ça s’arrête au sang, ou tu veux autre chose ?”

Il est rare de voir Sherlock incertain, lui qui donne l’impression d’être toujours en complète maîtrise de lui-même, à défaut du monde qui l’entoure, et son hésitation n’en est que plus criante quand il revient s'asseoir face à John.

“Sherlock, je ne te demande pas si tu as un processus expérimental tout prêt pour l’occasion, simplement ce que tu as envie de faire... Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”

Sherlock reprend sa main et examine de nouveau la plaie.

“Je promets de ne pas me braquer si ce n’est pas très ok. La communication est importante pour ce genre de chose.

\- Je suppose. Très bien, je voudrais goûter ton sang, est-ce qu’il aurait le même goût que le mien ? Et ne fait pas cette blague sur les vampires que tu es en train de composer dans ta tête, je peux t’affirmer qu’elle n’est absolument pas drôle.

\- Je- Sherlock, tu sais ce que je vais dire.

\- Oui, oui... Hygiène, bla bla bla, je viens de me couper sur une benne à ordure, Sherlock ! bla bla bla, risques de contamination, bla bla bla, hors de question.

\- Tu as la première partie juste, même si ton imitation de moi laisse un peu à désirer. Pour le reste, tu devrais arrêter de décider ce que je vais faire à ma place, tu pourrais être surpris...

\- Je commence à m’en rendre compte”, admet Sherlock en le fixant, et un frisson de triomphe et d'excitation mêlés traverse John de la tête au pied.

“Je suis curieux, pourquoi veux-tu goûter mon sang ?

\- Parce que…” Sherlock hésite, ses traits normalement lisses se chiffonnent en une moue irritée. “Je ne suis pas certain, c’est irrationnel. Pourquoi est-ce irrationnel ?

\- Ce genre de chose l’est toujours un peu…

\- Le corps n’est que transport, et pourtant… Je suis curieux. Pas seulement de l’acte en lui-même, du goût, mais parce ce que ce serait toi, et la possibilité d’ingérer une partie de toi qui deviendrait une partie de moi, mais aussi de l’idée que tu accepterais. Je suis peut-être inexpérimenté mais je ne suis pas stupide, je _sais_ que c’est beaucoup te demander. Et toi qui est tellement attaché à ton idée de la normalité, que tu acceptes cela, ce serait… intéressant.”

 _Intéressant…_ Voilà qui ne l’avance guère plus, mais la frustration de Sherlock est touchante, attise cette bouffée d’affection si familière - même si elle est habituellement plutôt mêlée d’irritation que de désir - et donne à John envie de faire ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'apaiser, pour aider son compagnon à _comprendre…_ Il ne trouve en lui-même ni dégoût ni incrédulité face à l'intérêt de Sherlock. Il est loin d’être quelqu’un de normal, cela fait sens qu’en cela aussi sa perspective soit pour le moins unique.

Face à lui, le détective fait une imitation passable de l’indifférence, de nouveau concentré sur leurs mains jointes et la valse prudente de ses doigts autour de la plaie, mais John ne peut que remarquer ses pupilles dilatées, le frémissement de son pouls sous la peau tendre de son cou, ce quelque chose d’inhabituel qu’il aurait presque qualifié de timidité, s’il ne s’était s'agit de Sherlock Holmes, qui pour autant qu’il puisse en juger n’a jamais possédé la moindre once d’embarras. Toutefois, il a jusque-là réagit plutôt favorablement à l’autorité de John - qui l’eût cru -, et cela mérite d’être exploré plus en avant.

Il sourit, referme les doigts de sa main blessé autour de celle de Sherlock, provoquant un contact plus franc du gant de latex contre la plaie, un frisson de douleur vite oublié quand il tire l’autre homme vers lui et que ce dernier ne résiste pas

“Puisque le sang est hors de question pour l’instant, que dirais-tu d’autres fluides corporels ?”

Sherlock semble un instant batailler avec la notion, puis il plisse ses yeux aux iris trop pâles, et sourit, précède la traction exercée par John pour venir l’embrasser, maladroit mais trop intense pour pour que ça ait la moindre importance.

Entre leurs mains jointes le sang se répand, et John ne peut s’empêcher de sourire quand Sherlock rompt le baiser et l’examine de la tête au pied en marmonnant pour lui-même que c’est définitivement sexuel mais qu’il lui faut plus de données, avant de repartir à l’attaque.

 


End file.
